A Less-Frightening Fright
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Fright Knight comes back, but does the last thing Danny would ever expect. Who would know that a ghostly knight would be...playful?


**A story for one of my friends on here, newbienovelistRD. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon. I own nothing!**

 **Spoilers for the Danny Phantom episode: "Fright Knight".**

* * *

 **A Less-Frightening Fright**

Danny checked the clock in the classroom, ready to start summer vacation. He had been looking forward to it for a month now and was ready to relax and hopefully not have too many ghosts try to ruin the days for him. He'd have to ask Clockwork if he could tell him ahead of time if any ghosts decided to attack, but then he chuckled a little to himself, knowing the Ghost Master of Time wouldn't make his job easier for him, unless someone like perhaps Pariah Dark came back, which he hoped would never happen again. Once around that incident had been plenty scary enough.

He had just finished the last question on a science test that he had studied hard for when the bell rang. Some students quickly answered the last of the test and stood up to grab their things and turn in their tests. Danny waited until all the other students, with the exception of Sam and Tucker, were all out in the hall before gathering his backpack and walking up to Mr. Lancer's desk and handing him the test. "See you in a few months, Mr. Lancer," he said politely and heard his friends echo his words.

Mr. Lancer smiled, which he didn't do too often. "Have a great summer and be safe, you three," he said as he gathered his briefcase and headed out after them.

The three friends smiled happily and Sam was declaring they should go to the movies to start out when Danny's ghost sense startled them all and they saw Fright Knight headed towards them.

"Him again?!" asked Tucker, who was scared of the ghostly knight because of his sword, which could trap a person in their own worst nightmares.

"You guys get out of here. I'll catch up," said Danny as he transformed into his ghost form.

"Ugh, bad day for a ghost to come and we can't fight back because Mrs. Fenton's working on those wrist rays!" Sam groaned in frustration and she and Tucker ran and suddenly saw Danny flying away fast with the Fright Knight hot on his trail. "Danny!" she cried out, alarmed.

Danny knew the Fright Knight was not a ghost to underestimate, but as he kept throwing ghost rays and ectoplasm balls at the ghost, he kept dodging them and coming at Danny. Flying away fast to avoid getting hit by the Knight's sword, Danny kept throwing attacks, but none of them hit his target.

He then flew fast but felt two armored arms grab him, making him panic and struggle, but the arms simply tightened their hold on him. "Not so fast, ghost boy," said the Fright Knight, only he didn't sound evil at the moment. He actually sounded…normal, which surprised Danny as he let the ghost knight carry him to an abandoned building nearby that had recently been damaged by a fire. Both went down to the basement where there were some wooden boxes full of old equipment. Fright Knight sat down on a large one nearby and placed Danny down on his feet, but still held him to prevent him from fighting or flying away while he placed his sword on another box nearby. The teenage boy was now terrified because the only way he had defeated the Fright Knight before was to put the sword into a pumpkin, but he couldn't do that now. He reached for the Fenton Thermos he had with him, but a large hand removed that from his grasp quickly, leaving Danny weaponless.

"What are you doing?!" Danny asked, trying to not panic.

"Tickling you, ghost boy."

That hadn't been the answer he thought the ghostly knight would say and he certainly didn't expect to feel two hands tickling his sides playfully.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! AHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT…AHAHAHAHA!" Danny tried to ask what was going on, but the Fright Knight suddenly wrapped one arm around the boy's shoulders, which kept Danny in place while his free hand tickled the teenager's stomach before one gloved finger slipped a little beneath the top half of the halfa's costume and tickled him.

Danny laughed and tried to stop Fright Knight, but the ghost then began tickling the boy's underarms, which reduced the boy to more laughter and making him unable to fight back.

Finally, the Knight stopped tickling the boy and carried him back his home, seeing the ghost shield was down at the moment and so were the alarms for sensing ghosts. Fright Knight nodded to the boy and vanished, leaving Danny really confused.

"Danny!" Sam called as she rushed in. "We saw Fright Knight here and…he's gone?"

"What did he want?" asked Tucker.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know," he said before yawning and falling asleep. Fright Knight chuckled as he flew away.

"I'll have to catch him off guard again sometime," he said to himself as he flew off with another laugh.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
